This invention relates to an apparatus for dry cleaning of generally cylindrical articles of irregular configuration. The invention particularly relates to a means to clean so-called "easy load straps" which are used in conjunction with magnetic tapes to facilitate their handling and loading in read/write equipment. Such straps are ring shaped, normally comprise a channel and apertures therein to facilitate fluidic manipulation of the tape when it is mounted on, e.g., tape reading apparatus.
In the past, it has been generally known that it is desirable to clean magnetic tape from time to time and thereby to remove debris which can tend to accumulate thereon. Such debris, for example, can be dust or the result of buildup of abraded coatings on tape processing equipment. The buildup will, from time to time, fall onto the tape. Such cleaning is important where computerized records are stored on the tape. Very often, too, the cleaning is done contemporaneously with the inspection or recertification of second-hand tape.
Despite periodic cleaning and despite great care to avoid dust and other contamination on tape, there have been a number of sources of contamination that have remained substantial problems, albeit they may have not been so recognized in the prior art.
Among such sources of tape contamination have been the so-called easy-load straps, e.g., that sold under "Easyload I," by IBM. Some refer to such a strap as a "cartridge". Such straps are of molded plastic construction and handling and loading of reels of magnetic tape and have gained wide acceptance in the computer industry. However, debris from such straps is now believed to be a significant source of tape contamination and the inventor has set out to devise a practical means to free the straps of such contamination despite their complex shape and the number of orifices which provide potential sites for debris to become situated during a clearing operation.